


Video reactions

by Truee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Before and After, F/M, M/M, Rants, YouTube Video, reactions, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 20:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truee/pseuds/Truee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just my YouTube video reactions on the whole Jennifer Blake reveal. It is a video on before and also one on after. I know this isn't whats usually submitted to this site... but I've always been a bit different. </p>
<p>I would love for you guys to give it a try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Video reactions

**Author's Note:**

> NOT a fic, but video responses/reactions. I would love for you guys to give it a try.

Now I know this site is primarily for fiction writings but keep in my that it is also for various other works, here are some YouTube videos I made on my thoughts on Jennifer Blake before and after the big reveal, and of How I was rooting for #STEREK the whole time. Keep in mind that the ‘before’ one is the one I made before the secret was out, and the ‘after’ one is obviously after the cat was out of the bag. I am a #STEREK Shipper so of course these came from my #Sterek standpoints. Please like the video. Like, comment, and subscribe. I love hearing from you guys! =)

Before the big reveal: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HgbqeGvnWKw

After the big reveal: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YTESUCANTd4

I hope you guys enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the videos! Please follow my Tumblr: http://the-uglyxfriend.tumblr.com/


End file.
